Transcend The Genuine Predator
by cmep420
Summary: There are storys of death, hate, betrayal, life, love, vampires, ninjas, and demon lords. luckily you dont have to pick around to site because this story has all of it! Eventually. I know that was kinda dumb, Naruto's a young Demon Lord Vampire to find out how well you would have to read it. Poll up, deside who Naruto should couple with Kaname or Zero. Give me your opinion. YAOI!
1. Fear

its a naruto vampire knight crossover. tell me if i should continue, if so who should naruto pair up with? Naruto+Kaname or Naruto+Zero OR all three=^_^=.

Transcend The Genuine Predator

Fear

Kushina walked around the park after a doctor appointment to find the bench where she agreed to meet an old friend she met long ago before her move to this village. It was strange, she heard rumors that a psycho went crazy at their home town she wrote to that he and several other males around his age were murdered for knowing the psycho's girlfriend. She soon felt a strange aura in the air, it was something similar to the darkness the Kyuubi held or other demons.

"Kushina? That really you all grown up?" said a voice behind her. She turned in her seat to the voice. Dark blue hair with green streaks splayed across a to thin face, shadowing dull crimson eyes. The man straitened out his suit in Kushina's presence and began to smile.

"Shio, I missed you it's great to see you again." replied the fiery red head.

"Yes to long, my dear. Ah! Are you okay, what's wrong?" Shio asked seeing Kushina bend over in pain. Shio rushed to her side and gasped at her huge pregnant belly.

"You-your pregnant?"

"Yes 8 months and married, Shio. It's gonna be a boy-"

"What?! You broke our promise, you harlot!" Shio snarled angrily startling Kushina.

"Who are you calling a harlot?! What promise are you ta- wait. That promise when we ten? You didn't think we were actually gonna get together, you new like everyone else that I was moving away to the leaf. You never told me how you felt in your letters." Kushina said flaring up.

"You said you loved me!" Shio snapped.

"Yes I loved you, I still do but as a friend. The man I'm with, my husband I fell IN love with him. I'm thrilled to have his child. I better go home. If you want to have a civilized conversation I'll see you tomorrow if not good bye." Kushina turned and walked off.

"I think not." Kushina faced Shio after hearing a feral growl.

"What happened to you?" she asked backing up carefully.

"I was reborn." said Shio launching himself at the pregnant woman. Kushina tried her best to fend off her old friend and making sure no harm came to her baby. She produced a kunai from nowhere but Shio over powered her with strength a civilian shouldn't have. He removed the weapon as he pinned her to a wall bearing his fangs at her glaring at her with now bright crimson eyes.

"I'll kill you and your abomination then the bastard that stole you from me." Shio bite Kushina's neck sending his venom in her to kill the baby.

_Please save him. I know we don't always get along but save my son…Kyuubi. _She said as Kyu manifested next to her growling and snapping at the vampire whom harmed his Mistress. The demon was the same height of a new born foal with six tails.

_**You can always have another, I'm saving you.**_

_No! …save…him…now._

_**Fine, but he'll be the new Demon Lord. To save his life you wont survive in your state. I'll delay as long as I can, talk to your husband. **_Kyuubi walked in to his host till he was completely absorbed.

"Kushina!"

"Get away from her Vampire!"

"Minato…Kaien" the red head whispered. Shio hissed at them and then charged at the fourth yelling, "you stole and infected her." Kaien pulled out his sword and slashed Shio in one smooth motion. Shio hit the ground his life blood flooding out.

"He's seems to be a level D and by the looks of it, it would have been a short trip to level E." Kaien said stabbing Shio's heart effectively killing him.

"Kushina! Stay with me!" Minato stated nervously holding a large section of his ripped jacket to her neck wound as Kaien sheathed his sword hurrying to his side.

"Get the baby out now. Before he dies, please. Kyuubi…chose Naruto…as the next Demon Lord."

"Hold on we're close to the hospital, we'll speak about that later." Minato said voice strong picking up his wife bridal style then used flash step to get to their destination. When Kaien caught up to his dear friend/half brother he was ushered in to Kushina's room. The couple that held their baby boy were all smiles. Kaien started digging through his pockets receiving weird looks, finally pulling out a Polaroid camera.

"Get ready you three." said Kaien excitedly pointing the camera at them. He clicked the shutter four times of the happy family.

"What's my nephew's name?" Kaien asked when a nurse walked in.

"Good timing miss, please take a few pictures of us all." the nurse looked at the fourth whom nodded along with his wife.

"He is Naruto, Kaien." Kaien scurried to Kushina's free side cuddling baby Naruto. The nurse took two pictures. A doctor walked in to check Naruto and his mother while Kaien wrote names on the pictures. The nurse talked to the father filling out the birth certificate.

"I need to talk to Minato and Kaien alone doctor." Kushina said voice weak, the doctor nodded and left.

_**Hurry and tell him.**_

"Minato, about the Kyuubi choosing Naruto. I wont live through the transfer but if I wait Naruto will die. Some of Kyuubi's chakra is in our son to hold off the poison that Shio injected in to me. Kyuubi told me that there's too much poison and cant help him if I'm still his Mistress."

"Naruto holds vampire venom! He'll change in to a vampire and die." exclaimed Kaien.

"I don't want our son to die, Minato?"

"I don't want to lose you Kushina and I love you as much as our son. I'd love and adore you even more if you'd be willing to save our Naruto at the cost of your own. Besides I will never truly lose you my love."

'As expected of my brother' Kaien thought patting him on the back, "how do you do the switch?"

"Kyuubi will take care of it, hold Naruto, Minato." Minato obeyed his wife and held Naruto next to his mother. Kushina did a couple fast hand signs then placed her hand on her boy's stomach. Kushina's body began to glow red with chakra. Kyu manifested again at her bed side, ghostly in appearance. The chakra swirled through the air then around Minato and Naruto much to Kaien's amazement. Naruto glowed the second Kyuubi's chakra's entered his small frame. The blonde boy continued to glow for little bit, Kaien flinched slightly seeing his nephews eyes flash crimson and slitted. Naruto's eyes changed back to blue when the glowing stopped.

_**Goodbye Kushina I'll watch over your son. **_Kyuubi rested his head on the bed with sad eyes.

_Thank you its actually been fun…our time together._

_**I wouldn't change things either.**_ Kushina moved her hand to Naruto's face and caressed his whisker marks. He smiled and took his mothers finger, the moment was so cute Kaien couldn't help taking pictures.

"Kyuubi will watch Naruto for me, I know you two to do the same…please."

"You don't have to ask Minato but I travel around for…work and I have my Academy I have return to now that its finished. I will do as you ask and return now and again to watch over mini Minato." said Kaien bringing a smile to their faces.

"I love you all and thank you for loving me." Kushina's hand slipped off Naruto's face as well as her life. Naruto cried immediately along with his father and uncle. The doctor and the nurse from before ran in hearing the heart monitor flat line.

"How did this happen?! Wasn't she is the Demon Mistress?" the doctor asked.

"She made Naruto the next Demon Lord to save him from the poison that Kyuubi found in his blood. She gave her life save his." Minato answered sadly calming down his son. The doctor heard a huff noise and was slightly startled to see the ghostly form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Who of which was annoyed that some one had the nerve to barge in when they were morning the loss of their friend/Mistress/mother/wife. Kyu sighed as he evaporated in to his new host.

"I see, we'll have to put that down on his birth certificate." said the doctor.

"Can you have her body ready to be buried in two days? Can I bring my son home?"

"I'll personally make sure she's ready, Yes Lord Hokage you may take him."

"Well good night then doctor." Minato leaned down to give Kushina one more kiss, Naruto reached out to touch her face one last time. The three boys left the hospital to go home.


	2. New

New

By the time Kushina's funeral came round the whole village new about her death and that her new born Naruto is the Demon Lord. The fourth held his son with his half brother at his side, along with friend and student Kakashi. Minato sang _Adieu _softly as Kushina was buried. The Third paid his respects like everyone else and like everyone else was stunned to see Kyuubi sitting near by. A few days later three boys and a nine tailed fox walked through the village to the main gate to see off his brother.

"Good bye my little nephew I will see you again as soon as I can don't forget me little one. See ya Minato, here take your son before I steal him."

"Yeah thanks, I want to keep my son. You can borrow him though, only when you're here." the Fourth added smiling. Kaien patted his brothers head like they were children again, they grinned even Naruto, even waved to Kyu. The headmaster turned to leave and was stopped by whining.

"Calm down Naruto he'll be back, calm your self child." said Minato to a fussy blonde.

"That's right young one I promise I'll be back when I can get a way from my job. Take care of him you two." the twin father and son waved goodbye to their only family while the crimson fox huffed.

For next five years the Fourth was the best, busy single parent could be for his son. He kept a extra play pen and crib in his office when Naruto was a baby/toddler. He now has a bed roll next his desk and some toys. Kyuubi helped by keeping Naruto busy, doing everything so Minato could finish his work. Well everything except diaper changing, he left those beautiful memories to his father. He remains worried how people will act around Naruto when he's alone. He asked Kyuubi not to come out to much, so the village could get used to Naruto being the new Demon Lord. There are people whom of which were uneasy with such a young Demon Lord, there was another from the Sand but it was heard that he badly injured several people that came across him. They saw that Naruto was a happy child so the thought of him as dangerous was disregarded. But others still feared him like some ninjas but would never say anything to their Hokage.

"Daddy why cant I stay in you office like always." Naruto asked while being carried on Kyu's back.

"Because it is a very important business meeting with Sand's Kazekage which means I cant have a little blonde blur running around the room. I'm leaving you with a fri-"

"Is it Kakashi?"

"_**Why do you always want hang out with that imp. He's to lazy, you hang around him any more and you'll catch it from him."**_

"Ah no he's on a mission, it's Inoichi Yamanaka. He's gonna watch you, be nice he has a little girl that a year younger than you. Here we are."

"I'm always good." he said as his father waved to an on coming blonde ninja.

"You are always nice, you still need work on 'good you' little trickster." Inoichi stood next to them.

"But, but that Kyu's fault. I was trying to make people smile." Naruto pouted making the adults human and fox alike laugh.

"All you gotta do is be your self and not do what Kyuubi says so much. I know he can hear me. I have to go before I'm late, see you later Naruto." said the fourth kissing his sons forehead then using flash step to get to his meeting on time.

"_**I resent that remark, Minato!" **_Kyu yelled. Naruto looked at Inoichi with a smile and held out his hand introducing himself after sliding off Kyu's back.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze nice to meet you. You probably already know Kyuubi." the pony tailed blonde was surprised to see such a polite child now a days.

"Inoichi Yamanaka it's nice to meet you as well. Yes I…met him before you were born with your mother." Inoichi nodded at the Demon who nodded back. "Lets go inside so I can introduce you to my daughter. Oh try not to scare my daughter." he responded shaking Naruto's small hand looking the fox. He shrunk his size to one of a pup and reduced his tails to one. The three males walked in to the Yamanaka residence hearing a child's voice.

"Daddy, daddy…who's he?" asked a short haired blonde girl who ran in hugging her fathers legs not noticing Kyu hiding behind Naruto.

"This is Minato's son Naruto, Naruto this is my daughter Ino." Naruto gave a world class smile to Ino who simply waved. He saw that Kyu didn't want to be seen which was funny to the blonde ninja.

"Daddy is Sakura still coming over?"

"Yes, I believe so. Go play with Naruto in the back yard till Sakura gets here then all of you can play together."

"Okay daddy. It's this way Naruto." Naruto began to follow Ino till he stopped.

"Thank you for letting me stay here sir. I promise to be really good." he bowed then took off after Ino with a small fox padding after them. 'What a kid you got Minato, what a kid.'

Naruto got the feeling that Ino didn't like him much because when Sakura got there he was practically pushed away. Kyu came out of hiding and sat on Naruto's lap as a small bit of comfort. So the poor boy sat near the flower bushes and stared at them then would look over at the girls occasionally. They heard the girls give a loud 'Awww' so they turned around to investigate. A strange dog wandered in to the yard, Naruto remember hearing about a stray running around biting people they haven't caught it yet for it was to fast. The girls neared the dog and it growled scaring them forcing them to back up. The dog barked and snapped at them making them cry. Naruto ran over putting himself in front of the crying girls. The dog foamed at the mouth snarling advancing toward them. Sakura and Ino grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt, his eyes bled red while staring the crazed dog down. Kyu grew in size snapping and snarling viciously. The foxes powerful muscles coiled as he crouched in front of his Lord ready to attack the mad dog.

"Your not coming any closer to them mutt!" Naruto yelled protectively. Inoichi ran to the back of his house hearing the Fourth's boy yell and was astounded by what he saw.

"Back off now!" The crimson eyed boy's voice carried so much authority and gave off a negative aura that was nothing like the bijuu. The dog immediately backed far off whimpering then laid down. Inoichi took this chance and used ninja wire to tie up the dog. The man watched Naruto's eyes changed back then said, "thank you for saving my little girl and Sakura. You're a hero, so much so that you'll surpass your father as a ninja one day."

"_**Hmph!"**_

"You to Kyuubi to be fair I thought you only protecting him."

"_**See what happens when you think Inoichi." **_Kyu smirked.

"Yeah Naruto you two saved us!" said Sakura as Ino carefully petted the normal(foal) sized fox who obliged to both girls.

"You to are the best! You're my big brother now Naruto. It's a life time job right daddy." Ino exclaimed, both girls gave him a big hug.

"No fair I want Naruto as my big brother."

"Your right princess and why don't you share him?" Naruto had a worried expression over the sudden demands.

"Great idea daddy." both girls clung to the young boy's arms.

"Promise to keep your new sisters safe."

"With my life!" Naruto grinned happily all ways wanting siblings. The children where glued together after that. Minato couldn't be happier his son had made new friends so fast.

"Dad how did that meeting go with the Kazekage?" Naruto chirped when they got home.

"Real good. The Kazekage has his own son your age along with an older son and daughter. They're gonna stop by in seven weeks, right around the time their school breaks for a weeks vacation. Though I heard the young son is a Demon Lord as well, his life has been pretty rough because the Sand village is uneasy around him."

"Why dad? People eventually warmed up to me." Minato looked startled, "Yea, I could tell the villagers didn't trust me right away because of Kyu." The blonde man coughed in his hand, "ok, well Shikaku is more violent then the rest of the Demons. Kyuubi would be able tell you if you asked him better then I. From what the Kazekage told me when he found out about your mother, Shikaku's sprit chose Gaara the month of his birth. Unfortunately when the boy was born Shikaku killed Gaara's mother." the Fourth said solemnly, "anyway go on to bed, son you two had an exciting day from what I heard."

"Ok daddy." Naruto got his hugs and kisses from his father before going to his room. Naruto gazed around his bright orange room to sit on his orange clad bed.

_Can you tell me about Shikaku, Kyu._

_**Shikaku's always been violent. I wonder if he let that poor boy sleep.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Shikaku loves to take over his hosts especially children. If the host, Gaara doesn't believe in himself and come to terms with Shikaku at an early age it will be harder for him later on. Well get to sleep kit I'll stay in your mind scape tonight, good night.**_

_Good night Kyu._


	3. Really Thats What You Named It?

**Sorry my job has me working insane hours so I'm never on heres to the new chapters! If you like reading TTGP dont forget to check the poll for for potential partner for our lovable blonde.**

Really That's What You Named It

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino's school days were going to start soon. When it did they sat at a table together ignoring odd stares. Kyuubi didn't join Naruto at school a request Minato was adamant about except for special purposes and had to be his mini self when he did show himself.

A week after school started Naruto watched his sisters crush on a boy called Sasuke Uchiha like all the other girls. The blonde didn't understand what the girls saw in him. Sure he'd agree that Sasuke was good looking and a genius but he was also arrogant and self serving. Not to mention Naruto was just as talented thanks to Kyuubi's pointers. Ino and Sakura ate lunch with Naruto during their recesses. The girls chatted about the differences and abilities between their brother and their love interest. The Demon Lord excluded him self to eat his healthy lunch his father forced him to take. The duo made a compromise that for dinner they'd go to Ichiraku's.

"Ah! Oh my god Sasuke is looking over here. Who's he looking at?" Ino and Sakura said at the same time. Sasuke stared at Naruto who didn't even bother to remove his gaze from lunch, not even listening to his sisters.

_Hey Kyu, you taught me to be more a tune with my self. So why do I feel this other dark energy in me._

_**Kit it's something you were born with. It's the reason that dog obeyed you out of fear and the reason your so talented like that Uchiha boy.**_

_Are saying I'm supposed to be stupid?_ Naruto asked very insulted.

_**No this thing you were born with it gave your body a boost. Didn't you noticed your stronger then a average five year old?**_

_What is __it__ called and tell me the truth._

_**I kinda promised your father that you'd find out later.**_

_It's later now._ Naruto stated.

_**Your just like your mother, impatient. Kushina was bitten by an old friend that at some point was changed in to a vampire. You have powerful vampire blood in you veins. I couldn't get rid of it, so I used my power to control and refine it. You are the first of a new breed of vampire I'm calling Helios it's the name of a Greek Sun god. It sorta fits your position. You can choose to believe me or not.**_

_Really? Why not Day Walker._

_**Eat me. It's the best I got and Day Walker is soooo over used not matter where ever you go. Would you rather be referred to as the Day leech?**_

_No, no go on._

_**Being a Helios vampire is perfect, you're a mini sun your self. You'll protect the ones you love whether it be day or night. The vampire blood wont ever go out of control, you should thank me Kit. **_

_Sooo I'm a vampire and a Demon Lord._

_**The leader of your own breed and a Demon Lord. Wont you uncle be surprised.**_ Kyu stated.

"Naruto, Naruto!" the blue eyed boy snapped to reality thanks to Ino shaking his shoulders.

"What, what happened." Naruto asked smartly.

"Sasuke is staring at you. Did you do or say anything to him?" Ino asked.

"What?! The only thing I said to the ice prince was 'hi' on the first day. He looked at me critically then turned away saying his catch phrase 'Hn' like always. I said nothing to him or about him after that. Except for just now." Naruto said firmly. Sasuke walked over ignoring all the stares from the girls. He stood in front of Naruto with a questioned look.

"You're the Demon Lord aren't you." Sasuke questioned.

"Last time I checked I was. Your family told you that your better then me or some thing." Naruto said plainly speaking the truth while Kyu groaned. There were a hand full of kids that he new of that couldn't talk to them cause there parents said so.

"Not you, just every one else. I don't think my family will have a problem with you as my friend because your almost as gifted as me." a vein bulged in Naruto's forehead slightly but a smiled anyway.

_**Wow that was almost a complement from an Uchiha. You should be honored.**_ Kyu snorted.

"Do you want to be friends with me, a person or the Demon Lord, a power house?" Naruto asked seriously.

"You." the young Uchiha said with out a second thought.

_**Good boy.**_

"Hey dad guess who I'm friends with now?" said Naruto at Ichiraku's for dinner.

"I don't know." the Fourth answered while eating his ramen.

"Get ready, Sasuke Uchiha." Minato almost choked on his food.

"Really? I know his brother Itachi was a good man before he vanished from the face of the earth. I can see Sasuke's a good boy, a little rough around the edges. I'm sure your kindness will smooth him out."

"What happened to his brother?"

"That's the thing Naruto, no one knows. He's home one minute then gone without a trace. Oh don't bring it up with Sasuke, the loss hit him the worse." Naruto nodded before diving back in to his noodles.

Naruto and Sasuke started sitting next to each other everyday since their first conversation. After a month they were best friends doing everything together. The young Demon Lord even got the ice prince to be friendly with his sisters. They were ecstatic and very impressed.


End file.
